The present invention relates to a machine for filling pasteous or dough-like materials or media, particularly sausage stuffing, into a hose-shaped sleeve.
More particularly, it relates to a machine of the above mentioned type which has a filling pump with a pressure pipe in a flow connection with a filling pipe which receives the serrated sausage sleeve, and the flowing medium is pulled through the sleeve between a braking ring and a free end of the filling pipe. Such machines are used especially in the food processing industry, and they are utilized in this field for producing sausages as well as for partial filling of spreadable cheeses and the like. These machines must satisfy two main requirements, namely a high efficiency of apportioning on the one hand, and a high accuracy of the portion weight on the other hand. When the filled serrated sausage sleeve which can be composed of a natural intestine and also of a synthetic plastic sleeve, is filled and not subdivided, a sausage is produced with a length corresponding to the stretched length of the serrated sausage sleeve. Such a sausage cannot be used commercially and therefore, the moving filled sausage strand is subdivided directly in the filling machine into individual portions. This is performed by squeezing of the filled sausage sleeve at regular distances by means of a squeezing device and a so-called clip setting device, or by turning by means of a turning device. Clips are formed as a rule as metal clamps, and they can be arranged either individually or in pairs with a small distance. In the latter case each sausage is provided with a clip at both ends. It is to be understood that all sausages after clip setting or turning are still connected with one another.
During turning the moving filled sausage strand is clamped in a suitable manner, for example under its own weight, and the filling pipe is rotated with the sausage sleeve located on it, at least once about its longitudinal axis. As a result of this it is restricted at the predetermined location shortly behind the free end of the filling pipe, so that two adjoining sausage tips are produced. Then the sausage is automatically pulled from the filling pipe so that the medium to be pumped flows into the sausage sleeve. It is to be understood that the starting portion of the sausage sleeve must be closed.
In known filling machines of this type, the drive is performed by a hydraulic transmission via a coupling-brake combination or a stepping motor. As a result of this, they achieve a very good apportioning speed which, however, is not very high. Also, a higher portion accuracy is desirable.